Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty szósty
Całą dobę poświęciliśmy spoczynkowi. Rodzaj życia naszych Cyganów i kontrabanda, stanowiąca główny sposób ich utrzymania, wymagały ciągłej i męczącej zmiany miejsca, z radością więc przepędziłem dzień tam, gdzie stanęliśmy na nocleg. Każdy zajął się nieco swoją osobą; Rebeka dodała nawet niektóre ozdoby do swego stroju i można było rzec, że stara się stać przedmiotem roztargnienia młodego księcia, tym bowiem tytułem nazywaliśmy odtąd Velasqueza. Wszyscy zeszliśmy się na trawniku ocienionym pięknymi kasztanami i gdy spożyliśmy obiad, wykwintniejszy niż zazwyczaj, Rebeka rzekła, że ponieważ naczelnik Cyganów mniej jest dzisiaj zatrudniony, możemy śmiało prosić go, aby opowiedział dalszą część swoich przygód. Pandesowna nie dał się długo prosić i zaczął w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Wstąpiłem wtedy dopiero do szkół, jak wam już mówiłem, gdym wyczerpał wszelkie środki upozorowania zwłoki, jakie tylko mogłem wymyślić. Z początku rad byłem, znalazłszy się pośród tylu rówieśników, ale ciągła podległość, w jakiej nas nauczyciele trzymali, wkrótce stała mi się nieznośna. Byłem przyzwyczajony do pieszczot ciotki, do jej tkliwego pobłażania i pochlebiało mi to, gdy sto razy na dzień powtarzała, że mam najlepsze serce. Tu dobre serce na nic się nie przydawało, trzeba było ciągle się pilnować lub dostawać rózgi. Jednego i drugiego nienawidziłem. Stąd powstała we mnie nieprzezwyciężona odraza do sutann, którą zawsze okazywałem, płatając im mnóstwo rozmaitych figlów. Byli między uczniami chłopcy, którzy mieli lepszą pamięć niż serce i którzy z przyjemnością donosili wszystko, co wiedzieli o towarzyszach. Utworzyłem związek przeciw nim i wybryki nasze tak były urządzane, że podejrzenie zawsze padało na skarżących. Ostatecznie sutanny zniecierpiały nas wszystkich, tak oskarżonych, jak i donosicieli. Nie będę wam rozpowiadał mało znacznych szczegółów o naszych szkolnych psotach; powiem tylko, że w przeciągu czterech lat, przez które ćwiczyłem wyobraźnię, figle moje przybierały coraz poważniejszą barwę. Nareszcie wpadłem na pomysł, zapewne dość niewinny sam w sobie, ale niegodziwy, zważywszy na środki, jakich do uskutecznienia go użyłem. Mało brakowało, a byłbym przypłacił ten żart kilkoletnim więzieniem lub też utratą wolności na całe życie. Rzecz była następująca: Pomiędzy teatynami, którzy ostro się z nami obchodzili, żaden nie dał nam uczuć tyle srogości, ile ojciec Sanudo, rektor klasy pierwszej. Duchowny ten nie był surowy z natury, przeciwnie, był nawet może zbyt czuły i jego ukryte skłonności wcale nie zgadzały się z powołaniem duchownego, tak że w trzydziestym roku życia nie zdołał jeszcze nad nimi zapanować. Bez litości dla siebie samego, stał się nieubłagany dla innych. Ciągłe poświęcenia, jakie składał na ołtarzu obyczajów, były godne tym większej pochwały, że zdawało się, iż sama natura stworzyła go do stanu całkiem przeciwnego temu, jaki sobie obrał. Piękny, jak sobie tylko możecie człowieka wyobrazić, na wszystkich kobietach w Burgos sprawiał niesłychane wrażenie, ale spotykając tkliwe niewieście wejrzenia, spuszczał oczy, marszczył brwi i udawał, że ich nie widzi. Takim był przed laty teatyn, ojciec Sanudo. Tyle jednak zwycięstw zmęczyło jego ducha; zmuszony obawiać się kobiet, nie przestawał o nich myśleć i od dawna zwalczany nieprzyjaciel z coraz świeższymi siłami występował przed jego wyobraźnią. Nareszcie gwałtownie zapadł na zdrowiu, długo potem nie mógł wrócić do sił, gdy zaś przyszedł do siebie, choroba zostawiła mu niewypowiedzianą drażliwość, objawiającą się nieustannie pod postacią zniecierpliwienia. Gniewały go najmniejsze nasze wykroczenia, a nasze usprawiedliwienia łzy mu z oczu wyciskały. Odtąd ciągle tylko marzył i często, chociaż wlepiał oczy w obojętny przedmiot, wzrok jego przybierał tkliwy wyraz, gdy zaś przerywano mu chwile tego zachwycenia, spoglądał raczej boleśnie niż srogo. Zbyt wyuczyliśmy się śledzić naszych zwierzchników, aby tak znaczna zmiana mogła ujść naszej uwagi. Niepodobna nam jednak było domyślić się przyczyny, gdy nagle niespodziewany wypadek wskazał nam prawdziwą drogę. Dla łatwiejszego zrozumienia mnie muszę cofnąć się nieco wstecz. Dwiema najznakomitszymi rodzinami w Burgos byli hrabiowie de Liria i margrabiowie de Fuen Castiiia. Pierwsi należeli do tych, których w Hiszpanii nazywają agraviados, to jest pokrzywdzonymi przez nieudzielenie im zasłużonej godności granda. Pomimo to inni grandowie żyją z nimi poufale, jak gdyby w istocie należeli do ich klasy. Naczelnikiem rodziny Liria był siedemdziesięcioletni starzec, nader szlachetnego i uprzejmego sposobu obejścia. Miał dwóch synów, którzy mu poumierali, i cały jego majątek miał przejść na młodą hrabiankę de Liria, jedyną córkę jego najstarszego syna. Stary hrabia, pozbawiony dziedziców swego nazwiska, przyrzekł był rękę wnuczki dziedzicowi margrabiów de Fuen Castilla, który przy tej okoliczności miał przybrać tytuł hrabiego de Fuen de Liria y Castilla. Związek ten. ze wszech stron tak dobrany, zgadzał się z wiekiem państwa młodych, z ich powierzchownością i charakterami. Oboje kochali się serdecznie i stary Liria lubował się, spoglądając na ich niewinną miłość, która przypominała mu szczęśliwe czasy jego młodości. Przyszła hrabina de Fuen de Liria. chociaż mieszkała w klasztorze wizytek, codziennie jednak chodziła na obiad do swego dziada i zostawała tam przez cały wieczór w towarzystwie narzeczonego. Miała wówczas przy sobie duenę-mayor nazwiskiem dona Klara Mendoza, kobietę trzydziestoletnią, nader zacną i wcale nie ponurą, gdyż stary hrabia nie lubił ludzi tego charakteru. Codziennie panna de Liria ze swoją dueną przejeżdżały obok naszego kolegium, tędy bowiem wypadała im droga do pałacu starego hrabiego. Ponieważ mieliśmy właśnie o tej porze przerwę, wielu z nas stało w oknach, a raczej podbiegało do okien, jak tylko rozlegał się turkot powozu. Pierwsi, którzy przybiegali do okien, często słyszeli, jak dona Mendoza mówiła do swojej młodej wychowanicy: - Spojrzyjmy, czy nie ma pięknego teatyna. Było to nazwisko nadane przez płeć niewieścią ojcu Sanudo. W istocie, duena patrzyła w niego jak w tęczę, co zaś do młodej hrabianki, ta jednakowo spoglądała na nas wszystkich, bardziej bowiem przypominaliśmy jej wiekiem narzeczonego, lub też starała się wyszukać dwóch kuzynów, umieszczonych w naszym kolegium. Sanudo wraz z innymi zbliżał się do okna. ale jak tylko spostrzegał, że kobiety zwracają nań uwagę, zachmurzał czoło i odchodził z pogardą. Uderzyła nas ta sprzeczność: - Ostatecznie - mówiliśmy - jeżeli ma takie obrzydzenie do kobiet, po co ciśnie się do okna, jeżeli zaś pragnie je widzieć, dlaczego odwraca oczy? Jeden z uczniów, nazwiskiem Veyras, pewnego razu rzekł mi, że Sanudo bynajmniej nie jest już, jak dawniej, nieprzyjacielem kobiet i że on musi się o tym przekonać. Ów Veyras był najlepszym moim przyjacielem w całym kolegium, czyli, wyraźniej mówiąc, dopomagał mi we wszystkich psotach, których często sam był wynalazcą. W owym czasie pojawił się romans pod tytułem Zakochany Fernando. Autor tego dzieła odmalował w nim miłość tak żywymi barwami, że książka ta była nader niebezpieczna i nasi przełożeni surowo jej zakazali. Veyras wystarał się o egzemplarz i wsunął go w kieszeń, tak jednak, że widać było większą część. Sanudo spostrzegł i zabrał wzbronioną książkę. Zagroził Veyrasowi najsurowszą karą, jeżeliby kiedykolwiek dopuścił się podobnej winy, ale wieczorem zmyślił jakąś chorobę i nie pokazał się między nami. Pod pozorem troski o jego zdrowie weszliśmy niespodzianie do jego pokoju i zastaliśmy go zagłębionego nad niebezpiecznym Fernandem, z oczami pełnymi łez, które dowodziły, ile przyjemności sprawia mu czytanie tej książki. Sanudo zmieszał się, udaliśmy, że tego nie spostrzegamy, a wkrótce otrzymaliśmy nowy dowód wielkiej zmiany w sercu nieszczęśliwego duchownego. Kobiety hiszpańskie pilnie przestrzegają obowiązków religijnych i za każdym razem wymagają tego samego spowiednika. Nazywają to: buscarelpadre. Stąd pochodzi, że niektórzy złośliwi żartownisie, widząc dziecko w kościele, pytają, czy nie przyszło buscarsupadre, to jest szukać swojego ojca. Mieszkanki Burgos rade byłyby spowiadać się u ojca Sanudo. ale podejrzliwy zakonnik oświadczał, że nie czuje się zdolny do kierowania sumieniem kobiet; Wszelako nazajutrz po przeczytaniu nieszczęsnej książki jedna z najpiękniejszych kobiet miasta prosiła księdza Sanudo. który natychmiast udał się do konfesjonału. Niektórzy ze znajomych winszowali mu dwuznacznie zmiany, ale Sanudo z powagą odpowiedział, że nie lęka się nieprzyjaciela, którego tylekroć już zwalczył. Być może, że zakonnicy uwierzyli temu oświadczeniu, ale my, młodzież, wiedzieliśmy, czego się trzymać. Tymczasem Sanudo z każdym dniem coraz więcej zdawał się zajmować tajemnicami, które płeć piękna składała przed jego pokutnym trybunałem. Jako spowiednik był nader skrupulatny, starsze kobiety prędko odprawiał, młodsze zaś zatrzymywał dłużej. Nigdy nie omieszkał podejść do okna, ażeby ujrzeć piękną hrabiankę de Liria i jej powabną ochmistrzynię, po czym, gdy powóz odjechał, odwracał wzrok z pogardą. Pewnego dnia, gdy nie uważając na lekcji doświadczyliśmy całej srogości Sanuda, Veyras tajemniczo wziął mnie na stronę i rzekł: - Czas jest, abyśmy zemścili się nad przeklętym pedantem za tyle srogich kar, które nam wymierza, i pokut, jakimi zatruwa najpiękniejsze nasze dnie. Wynalazłem doskonały figiel, ale trzeba by koniecznie wyszukać młodej dziewczyny, podobnej z kibici do hrabianki de Liria. Wprawdzie Juanita, córka ogrodnika, gorliwie służy nam w psotach, ale do tej zabraknie jej dowcipu. - Kochany Veyrasie - odpowiedziałem - gdybyśmy nawet znaleźli młodą dziewczynę podobną z kibici do hrabianki de Liria, nie pojmuję, jakim sposobem nadamy jej te zachwycające rysy? - Pod tym względem jestem spokojny - odrzekł mój towarzysz. - Wiesz, że kobiety nasze podczas postu zwykły nosić zasłony, zwane catafalcos. Są to falbany z krepy, które spadając jedna na drugą, zasłaniają twarz jak na maskaradzie. Juanita zawrze się przyda, jeżeli nie do przedstawienia, to przynajmniej do przebrania fałszywej hrabianki i jej ochmistrzyni. Veyras tego dnia nic więcej nie powiedział, ale pewnej niedzieli ojciec Sanudo, siedząc w konfesjonale, ujrzał dwie kobiety owinięte w płaszcze i okryte krepowymi zasłonami, z których jedna usiadła na ziemi na macie, według zwyczaju hiszpańskiego, druga zaś jako pokutnica przed nim uklękła. Ta, która wydawała się młodsza, chociaż przybyła do spowiedzi, nie mogła jednak powstrzymać się od gwałtownego płaczu i łkania. Sanudo, jak mógł, starał się ją uspokoić, ale ona ciągle powtarzała: - Mój ojcze, popełniłam grzech śmiertelny. Sanudo rzekł jej, że dziś nie będzie w stanie otworzyć przed nim duszy, i kazał powrócić nazajutrz. Młoda grzesznica oddaliła się i padłszy krzyżem, modliła się długo i gorąco; nareszcie wyszła z kościoła wraz z towarzyszką. - Wszelako - rzekł Cygan, sam sobie przerywając - nie bez wyrzutów sumienia rozpowiadam wam o tych niegodziwych igraszkach, których nawet młodość nasza nie zdoła uniewinnić, i gdybym nie liczył na wasze pobłażanie, nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się dalej mówić. Każdy powiedział, co mu się zdało najstosowniejsze do uspokojenia naczelnika, który tak dalej ciągnął swoje opowiadanie: Nazajutrz o tej samej godzinie powróciły obie pokutnice. Sanudo od dawna ich oczekiwał. Młodsza znowu uklękła przy konfesjonale, była nieco spokojniejsza, jednak i tym razem nie obeszło się bez szlochów. Nareszcie srebrzystym głosem wyrzekła te słowa: - Jeszcze niedawno, mój ojcze, serce moje, zgodne z obowiązkami, zdawało się na wieki ustalone na drodze cnoty. Przeznaczono mi młodego i szlachetnego małżonka. Sądziłam, że go kocham... Tu znowu łkania się rozpoczęły, ale Sanudo z namaszczeniem świątobliwymi wyrazy uspokoił młodą dziewczynę, która tak dalej mówiła: - Nierozsądna ochmistrzyni zwróciła moją uwagę na zalety człowieka, do którego nigdy nie mogę należeć, o którym nigdy nie powinnam nawet myśleć; z tym wszystkim jednak, nie jestem w stanie przezwyciężyć świętokradzkiej namiętności. Wzmianka o świętokradztwie dała poznać Sanudowi, że chodziło o księdza, może nawet o niego samego. - Cała twoja miłość - rzekł drżącym głosem - należy się małżonkowi, wybranemu ci przez rodziców. - Ach, mój ojcze - mówiła dalej dziewczyna - dla-czegóż nie jest on podobny do człowieka, którego ukochałam? dla czegóż nie ma jego czułego, choć surowego wejrzenia, jego rysów - tak pięknych i szlachetnych, jego wyniosłej postaci? - Moja panno - przerwał Sanudo - podobna mowa nie przystoi przy spowiedzi. - Bo też to nie jest spowiedź - odpowiedziała młoda dziewczyna - ale wyznanie. To mówiąc powstała zapłoniona, złączyła się z towarzyszką i razem wyszły z kościoła. Sanudo ścigał je wzrokiem i przez cały dzień był zadumany. Nazajutrz zasiadł w konfesjonale, ale nikt się nie pokazał, toż samo i następnego dnia. Trzeciej dopiero doby pokutnica wróciła z ochmistrzynią, uklękła przy konfesjonale i rzekła do Sanuda: - Mój ojcze, zdaje mi się, że miałam tej nocy objawienie. Rozpacz i wstyd miotały moją duszą. Mój zły duch nastręczył mi nieszczęsną myśl, porwałam jedną z moich podwiązek i okręciłam ją koło szyi. Przestałam oddychać, gdy nagle zdało mi się, że ktoś wstrzymuje mi ręce, silne światło oćmiło mój wzrok i ujrzałam świętą Teresę, moją patronkę, stojącą przy moim łóżku. "Córko moja - rzekła do mnie - wyspowiadaj się jutro przed ojcem Sanudo i proś go, aby ci dał pukiel swoich włosów, który będziesz nosiła na sercu. a który powróci ci łaskę bożą". - Odejdź ode mnie - rzekł Sanudo - klęknij u stóp ołtarza i ze łzami błagaj niebo, aby wyrwało cię z piekielnego obłędu. Z mojej strony będę modlił się, wzywając dla ciebie miłosierdzia boskiego. Sanudo wstał, wyszedł z konfesjonału i udał się do kaplicy, gdzie aż do wieczora żarliwie się modlił. Nazajutrz młoda grzesznica nie pokazała się, ochmistrzyni sama tylko przyszła, klękła przed konfesjonałem i rzekła: - Ach, mój ojcze, przychodzę błagać cię o wyrozumiałość dla młodej nieszczęśliwej, której dusza bliska jest zatracenia. Do rozpaczy doprowadza ją srogość, z jaką wczoraj się z nią obszedłeś. Odmówiłeś jej, jak powiada, jakichś relikwii, które posiadasz. Obłąkał się jej umysł i teraz myśli tylko o zakończeniu życia. Pójdź do siebie, mój ojcze, przynieś te relikwie, o które cię prosiła. Zaklinam cię, nie odmawiaj mi tej łaski. Sanudo zakrył twarz chustką, wstał, wyszedł z kościoła i wkrótce powrócił. Trzymał w ręku mały relikwiarz i rzekł, podając go ochmistrzyni: - Weź pani ten kawałek czaszki naszego świętego założyciela. Bulla Ojca świętego przywiązuje do tych relikwii mnogie odpusty; są one najcenniejsze ze wszystkich relikwii, jakie posiadamy. Niech wychowanica twoja nosi je na sercu i oby Bóg raczył jej dopomóc. Dostawszy relikwiarz do naszych rąk, otworzyliśmy go w nadziei, że znajdziemy w nim pukiel włosów, ale oczekiwania nasze były nadaremne. Sanudo, jakkolwiek czuły i łatwowierny, może nawet nieco próżny, był jednak cnotliwy i wiemy swoim zasadom. Po wieczornej lekcji Veyras zapytał go, dlaczego nie wolno księżom wstępować w związki małżeńskie. - Dla nieszczęścia na tym i może potępienia na tamtym świecie - odpowiedział Sanudo, po czym. przybrawszy surowy wyraz twarzy, dodał: - Zakazuję ci raz na zawsze zadawać podobne pytania. Nazajutrz Sanudo nie poszedł do konfesjonału. Ochmistrzyni dopytywała się o niego, ale przysłał na swoje miejsce innego duchownego. Jużeśmy zwątpili o skutku naszych niegodziwych zamiarów, gdy wtem dopomógł nam niespodziewany wypadek. Młoda hrabianka de Liria, na krótki czas przed zamęściem z margrabią de Fuen Castilla, rozchorowała się niebezpiecznie; majaczyła w malignie, popadłszy w rodzaj obłędu. Całe Burgos szczerze zajmowało się tymi dwoma znakomitymi domami i wieść o chorobie panny de Liria przeraziła wszystkich. Ojcowie teatyni także dowiedzieli się o tym, wieczorem zaś Sanudo otrzymał następujący list: Mój ojcze! Święta Teresa mocno jest rozgniewana i powiada, że mnie oszukałeś; nie szczędzi również gorzkich wyrzutów dla dony Mendozy za to, że codziennie przejeżdżała ze mną obok kolegium teatynów. Święta Teresa kocha mnie daleko więcej niż ty... W głowie mi się kręci - doświadczam niewypowiedzianych boleści - umieram. List ten pisany był drżącą ręką i prawie nieczytelnie. U spodu dodano innym charakterem: Biedna moja chora pisze na dzień dwadzieścia podobnych listów. W tej chwili nie jest już w stanie wziąć pióra do ręki. Módl się za nami, mój ojcze. Oto jest wszystko, co ci mogę donieść. Sanudo nie zdołał znieść tego ciosu. Odurzony, pomieszany, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, zrywał się, wchodził i wychodził. Dla nas najprzyjemniejsze było to, że nie zjawiał się w klasie, lub co najwyżej przychodził na tak krótko, że mogliśmy lekcję wycierpieć bez nudów. Kryzys przebiegł szczęśliwie i starania biegłych lekarzy ocaliły dni pięknej hrabianki de Liria. Chora z wolna powracała do zdrowia. Sanudo zaś otrzymał list następującej treści: Mój ojcze! Minęło niebezpieczeństwo, ale choroba dotąd umysłu jeszcze nie opuściła. Młoda osoba każdej chwili może mi się wymknąć i zdradzić swoją tajemnicę. Racz pomyśleć, czy nie mógłbyś nas przyjąć w twojej celi. Dopiero koło jedenastej zamykają u was bramę, przybędziemy więc, jak tylko zmrok zapadnie. Być może, że rady twoje więcej będą skutkowały niż relikwie. Jeżeli taki stan rzeczy potrwa dłużej, to i ja dostanę pomieszania zmysłów. Zaklinam cię w imię Boga, mój ojcze, ratuj sławę dwóch znakomitych domów. Słowa te tak dalece przeraziły Sanuda, że zaledwie zdołał trafić do własnej celi. Zamknął się, my zaś przyczailiśmy się przy drzwiach, aby usłyszeć, co z sobą pocznie. Naprzód zalał się rzewnymi łzami, po czym jął żarliwie się modlić. Następnie przywołał odźwiernego i rzekł mu: - Gdyby jakie dwie kobiety przyszły dopytywać się o mnie, nie wpuścisz ich pod żadnym pozorem. Sanudo nie przyszedł na wieczerzę i przepędził wieczór na modlitwie. Około jedenastej usłyszał stukanie do drzwi. Otworzył, młoda dziewczyna wpadła do jego celi i wywróciła lampę, która natychmiast zgasła. W tej samej chwili dał się słyszeć głos przeora przyzywający Sanuda. Gdy tak mówił naczelnik Cyganów, jeden z jego ludzi przyszedł zdawać mu sprawę z czynności hordy, ale Rebeka zawołała: - Proszę cię, abyś nie przerywał w tym miejscu twego opowiadania. Muszę dziś jeszcze dowiedzieć się, jak Sanudo wybrnął z tak drażliwego położenia. - Pozwól pani - odrzekł Cygan - abym poświęcił kilka chwil temu człowiekowi, po czym będę mówił dalej. Pochwaliliśmy jednogłośnie niecierpliwość Rebeki, Cygan zaś, wyprawiwszy człowieka, który go zatrzymywał, tak dalej swoją rzecz ciągnął: - Dał się więc słyszeć głos przeora, przyzywający ojca Sanudo, który zaledwie miał czas zamknąć drzwi na klucz i udać się do swego przełożonego. Ubliżyłbym waszej przenikliwości, sądząc, że jeszcze nie odgadliście, iż fałszywą Mendozą był Veyras, hrabianką zaś ta sama dziewczyna, którą chciał zaślubić wicekról Meksyku. Znalazłem się więc nagle zamknięty w celi Sanuda, bez światła, nie pojmując, jakim sposobem rozwiąże się cała ta przygoda, która zupełnie inaczej potoczyła się, niżeśmy sobie tego życzyli. Przekonaliśmy się bowiem, że Sanudo był łatwowierny, ale ani słaby, ani obłudny. Najstosowniej byłoby zaniechać dalszych figlów i poprzestać na pierwszych. Małżeństwo panny de Liria, zawarte w kilka dni potem, i szczęście obojga małżonków byłyby dla Sanuda niewytłumaczonymi zagadkami i męczarnią na całe życie; ale pragnęliśmy być świadkami pomieszania naszego nauczyciela, łamałem więc sobie głowę, czy należy zakończyć całą scenę głośnym wybuchem śmiechu, czy też uszczypliwą ironią. Właśnie zastanawiałem się nad tym złośliwym zamiarem, gdym usłyszał, że otwierają się drzwi. Wszedł Sanudo, a widok jego bardziej mnie zmieszał, aniżeli się tego spodziewałem. Miał na sobie komżę i stulę, w jednej ręce trzymał świecznik, w drugiej hebanowy krucyfiks. Postawił świecznik na stole, ujął w obie ręce krucyfiks i rzekł: - Senora, widzisz mnie tu odzianego w święte szaty, które powinny ci przypomnieć charakter duchowny mojej osoby. Jako kapłan Boga Zbawiciela nie mogę lepiej wypełnić świętych obowiązków mego powołania jak wstrzymując cię nad samym brzegiem przepaści. Szatan obłąkał twój umysł, szatan wlecze cię na manowce złego. Cofnij twoje kroki, powróć na drogę cnoty, którą los usypał ci kwieciem. Młody małżonek cię wzywa; przeznacza ci go cnotliwy starzec, którego krew krąży w twych żyłach. Twój ojciec był jego synem; poprzedził on was oboje w krainie duchów czystych i stamtąd ukazuje wam drogę. Wznieś wzrok ku niebieskiemu światłu, wyrwij się z rąk kłamliwego ducha, który otumanił twoje spojrzenia, zwracając je na sługi Boga, którego szatan jest wiecznym nieprzyjacielem. Sanudo wyrzekł wiele jeszcze podobnych zdań, które byłyby mnie nawróciły, gdybym był w istocie panną de Liria, zakochaną w swym spowiedniku, ale cóż z tego, kiedy zamiast pięknej hrabianki stał przed nim nicpoń, osłonięty spódnicą i płaszczem i nie wiedzący, jak się to wszystko skończy. Sanudo nabrał tchu, po czym tak mówił dalej: - Pójdź, senora za mną, wszystko jest już przygotowane do twego wyjścia z klasztoru. Zaprowadzę cię do żony naszego ogrodnika i stamtąd poślemy po Mendozę, ażeby przyszła po ciebie. Po tych słowach otworzył drzwi, ja zaś natychmiast wyskoczyłem, chcąc czym prędzej uciec; jakoż powinienem był to uczynić, gdy wtem - nie wiem, jaki zły duch natchnął mnie, że odsłoniłem kwef i rzuciłem się na szyję naszego nauczyciela, mówiąc: - Okrutny! chcesz że być przyczyną śmierci zakochanej hrabianki? Sanudo poznał mnie; z początku osłupiał, potem zalał się rzewnymi łzami i z oznakami najżywszej rozpaczy powtarzał: - Boże, wielki Boże, zlituj się nade mną! Racz natchnąć mnie i oświecić na drodze zwątpienia! Panie w Trójcy jedyny, cóż mam teraz począć? Litość zdjęła mnie na widok biednego nauczyciela w tym stanie, rzuciłem mu się do nóg. błagając o przebaczenie i przysięgając, ze z Veyrasem święcie dochowamy tajemnicy. Sanudo podniósł mnie i zanosząc się od łez, rzekł: - Nieszczęśliwy chłopcze, czyż możesz przypuszczać, żeby obawa okazania się śmiesznym mogła przyprowadzić mnie do rozpaczy? Ty to jesteś zgubiony i nad tobą płaczę. Nie lękałeś się zbezcześcić tego, co w naszej wierze jest najświętsze: wystawiłeś na szyderstwo święty trybunał pokuty. Obowiązkiem moim jest zaskarżyć cię przed inkwizycją. Grozi ci ciemnica i katusze. Po czym, tuląc mnie do piersi, z głębokim bólem dodał: - Dziecię moje, nie rozpaczaj jeszcze; być może, że zdołam wyjednać, aby nam pozwolono wymierzyć ci karę. Wprawdzie będzie ona okropna, ale nie wywrze zgubnego wpływu na całe twoje życie. Powiedziawszy to Sanudo wyszedł, zamknął drzwi na klucz i zostawił mnie w osłupieniu, które możecie sobie wyobrazić, a którego nie będę nawet starał się wam opisywać. Myśl zbrodni dotąd nie stanęła mi w wyobraźni i uważałem nasze świętokradzkie wynalazki za niewinne psoty. Zagrażające mi kary pogrążyły mnie w odrętwienie, które nie pozwalało mi nawet płakać. Nie wiem, jak długo zostawałem w tym stanie; nareszcie drzwi się otworzyły. Ujrzałem przeora, penitencjarza i dwóch braci zakonnych, którzy ujęli mnie pod ręce i zaprowadzili przez nie wiem ile korytarzy do oddalonej izby. Rzucono mnie na podłogę i zatrzaśnięto za mną drzwi na podwójne rygle. Niebawem powróciłem do zmysłów i zacząłem rozpatrywać się w moim więzieniu. Księżyc przez żelazne kraty okna oświecał izbę; spostrzegłem mury pokryte różnymi napisami pokreślonymi węglem i w kącie garść słomy. Okno wychodziło na cmentarz. Trzy trupy, owinięte w całuny i złożone na marach, leżały pod przysionkiem. Widok ten przestraszył mnie; nie śmiałem otworzyć oczu ani na izbę, ani na cmentarz. Wkrótce usłyszałem hałas na cmentarzu i ujrzałem wchodzącego kapucyna z czterema grabarzami. Zbliżyli się do przysionka i kapucyn rzekł: - Oto ciało margrabiego Valomez: umieścicie je w izbie do balsamowania. Co zaś do tych dwóch chrześcijan, wrzucicie ich w świeży dół wykopany wczoraj. Zaledwie kapucyn dokończył tych słów, usłyszałem przeciągły jęk i trzy ohydne widma pokazały się na murze cmentarnym. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca, człowiek, który pierwszy raz nam przeszkodził, znowu przyszedł zdawać mu sprawę z czynności; ale Rebeka, ośmielona poprzednim powodzeniem, odezwała się z powagą: - Senor naczelniku, muszę się dziś koniecznie dowiedzieć, co znaczyły te trzy widma, inaczej przez całą noc nie zasnę. Cygan przyrzekł zadośćuczynić jej żądaniu; w istocie, nieobecność jego krótko trwała. Powrócił i tak dalej mówił: - Powiedziałem wam, że trzy ohydne widma pokazały się na murze cmentarza. Zjawy te, wraz z towarzyszącym im przeciągłym jękiem, przeraziły czterech grabarzy i naczelnika ich, kapucyna. Wszyscy uciekli, krzycząc bez miłosierdzia. Co do mnie, przeląkłem się także, ale z zupełnie odmiennym skutkiem, gdyż zostałem jakby przykuty do okna, odurzony i prawie bez zmysłów. Ujrzałem wtedy, jak widma zeskakują z parkanu na cmentarz i podają ręce trzeciemu, które zdawało się schodzić z wielkim trudem. Następnie pojawiły się inne widma i złączyły z pierwszymi, tak że było ich razem dziesięć czy dwanaście. Natenczas widmo najbardziej ociężałe, które z trudnością zdołało zejść z muru, dobyło latarnię spod białego całunu, zbliżyło się do przysionka i uważnie oglądając trzy trupy, rzekło do towarzyszów: - Moi przyjaciele, oto jest trup margrabiego Valornez. Widzieliście, jak niegodnie ze mną postąpili moi koledzy. Każdy z nich mówił jak głupiec, utrzymując, że margrabia umarł na puchlinę wodną w piersiach. Tylko ja jeden, ja, doktor Sangre Moreno, miałem słuszność dowodząc, że była to angina polyposa, znana wszystkim uczonym lekarzom. Wszelako zaledwie wymówiłem nazwę angina polyposa, gdy widzieliście, jak się skrzywili moi szanowni koledzy, których nie mogę inaczej mianować jak osłami. Widzieliście, jak wzruszali ramionami, odwracali się do mnie tyłem, jak gdybym był niegodnym członkiem ich zgromadzenia. Ach, zapewne, doktor Sangre Moreno nie jest stworzony do ich towarzystwa. Oślarze Galicji i mulnicy Estremadury - oto ludzie, którzy powinni by ich pilnować i uczyć rozumu. Jednak niebo jest sprawiedliwe. Przeszłego roku między bydłem panowała nadzwyczajna śmiertelność; jeżeli zaraza pokaże się i tego roku, bądźcie pewni, że żaden z moich kolegów jej nie ujdzie. Natenczas doktor Sangre Moreno zostanie panem pola bitwy, wy zaś, drodzy moi uczniowie, zatkniecie na nim proporzec medycyny chemicznej. Widzieliście, jak ocaliłem hrabiankę de Liria za pomocą prostej mieszaniny fosforu i antymonu. Półmetale i mądre ich kombinacje - oto potężne środki, mogące wystąpić do walki i zwyciężyć choroby wszelkiego rodzaju. Nie wierzcie w skutki żadnych ziół lub korzeni, które dobre są na paszę dla jucznych osłów, jakimi są moi szanowni koledzy. Byliście, drodzy uczniowie, świadkami próśb, jakie zanosiłem do margrabiny Valomez, aby mi tylko koniec lancetu pozwoliła zapuścić w tchawicę jej dostojnego małżonka, ale margrabina, idąc za namowami moich nieprzyjaciół, wzbroniła mi pozwolenia i musiałem szukać innych środków, by postawić się w możności złożenia oczywistych na moją stronę dowodów. Ach, jakże gorzko żałuję, że dostojny margrabia nie może być obecny przy dysekcji własnego ciała! z jakąż rozkoszą pokazałbym mu zarody hydatyczne i polipowe, tkwiące korzeniami w jego oskrzelach i wypuszczające rozgałęzienia aż do gardła! Ale, co mówię! Skąpy ten Kastylijczyk, obojętny na postęp nauki, odmawia nam tego, czego sam wcale nie potrzebuje. Gdyby margrabia miał najmniejszy pociąg do sztuki lekarskiej, byłby nam zapisał swoje płuca, wątrobę i wszystkie wnętrzności, które na nic już przydać mu się nie mogą. Ale nie, ani pomyślał o tym i teraz musimy z narażeniem życia gwałcić przybytek śmierci i zakłócać spoczynek umarłych. Mniejsza o to, kochani uczniowie; im więcej napotykamy przeszkód, tym większą z przezwyciężenia ich zdobędziemy chwałę. Odwagi więc; czas już raz dopełnić tego wielkiego przedsięwzięcia. Po trzykrotnym gwizdnięciu towarzysze wasi, z drugiej strony parkanu pozostali, podadzą drabinę i natychmiast porwiemy dostojnego margrabiego; powinien on sobie winszować, że zmarł na tak rzadką chorobę, a jeszcze bardziej tego, że wpadł w ręce ludzi, którzy się na niej poznali i oznaczyli właściwą nazwą. Za trzy dni znowu tu powrócimy po pewnego znakomitego nieboszczyka, zmarłego wskutek... ale sza - cicho - nie należy o wszystkim mówić. Gdy doktor skończył mowę, jeden z jego uczniów gwizdnął trzy razy i ujrzałem, jak podawano przez mur drabinę. Następnie owiązano sznurami trupa margrabiego i przeciągnięto go na drugą stronę. Pozdejmowano drabiny i widma poznikały. Gdy zostałem sam, zacząłem szczerze śmiać się z pierwszej mojej bo jaźni. Tu muszę was uwiadomić o szczególnym sposobie grzebania umarłych używanym w niektórych klasztorach hiszpańskich i sycylijskich. Zwykle urządzają w tym celu małe, ciemne jaskinie, gdzie jednak sztucznie wydrążonymi otworami powietrze szparko dochodzi. Składają w nich ciała, które pragną zachować od rozkładu; ciemność chroni je od robaków, powietrze zaś wysusza. Po sześciu miesiącach otwierają jaskinię. Jeżeli operacja się udała, mnisi w uroczystej procesji idą donieść o tym rodzinie. Następnie ubierają ciało w kapucyński habit i umieszczają w podziemiach, przeznaczonych jeżeli nie dla zupełnie świętych nieboszczyków, to przynajmniej dla posądzonych o świętość. W klasztorach tych orszak towarzyszy pogrzebowi tylko do bramy cmentarza, po czym braciszkowie odbierają ciało i postępują z nim wedle rozkazu przełożonych. Zazwyczaj ciało przynoszą wieczorem, przez noc przełożeni się naradzają i dopiero nad rankiem przystępują do dalszych czynności, wiele bowiem ciał nie daje się tym sposobem zasuszyć. Kapucyni chcieli zasuszyć ciało margrabiego Valornez i właśnie mieli się tym zająć, gdy widma rozproszyły grabarzów, którzy pokazali się dopiero nad świtem, postępując cichaczem i trzymając się jeden drugiego. Strach ogromny padł na nich, gdy ujrzeli, że ciało margrabiego znikło. Osądzili, że bez wątpienia diabeł musiał je porwać. Niebawem zbiegli się wszyscy zakonnicy, uzbrojeni w kropidła, kropiąc, egzorcyzmując i wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. Co do mnie, padałem ze znużenia, rzuciłem się więc na słomę i natychmiast zasnąłem. Nazajutrz pierwsza moja myśl była o karze, jaką mi gotowano, druga - o sposobach jej uniknięcia. Veyras i ja tak dalece przywykliśmy zakradać się do spiżarni, że wdrapywanie się na mury przychodziło nam z wszelką łatwością. Umieliśmy także wysadzać kraty z okien i zasadzać je na powrót, nie naruszając muru. Dobyłem noża z kieszeni i wyrwałem gwóźdź z futryny okna; gwoździem tym zamierzałem obruszyć jeden z prętów kraty. Pracowałem bez odpoczynku aż do południa. Natenczas otworzyło się okienko w drzwiach mego więzienia i poznałem twarz braciszka, który nam usługiwał w sypialni. Podał mi kawał chleba i dzban wody i zapytał, czy nie potrzebuję czego więcej. Prosiłem go, aby poszedł ode mnie do ojca Sanudo i zaklął go o udzielenie mi pościeli; słuszna bowiem, ażebym wycierpiał karę, ale nie należy porzucać mnie w plugastwie. Uznano rację mego wnioskowania, przysłano mi, czego żądałem, i dołączono nawet jakieś mięso na zimno, ażebym nie zasłabł z wycieńczenia. Spróbowałem ostrożnie dowiedzieć się czegoś o Veyrasie; okazało się, że nie został uwięziony. Stwierdziłem z zadowoleniem, iż nie szukano winnych. Zapytałem, kiedy zostanie mi wymierzona kara. Braciszek odpowiedział, że nie wie, że jednak zwykle zostawiają trzy dni do rozwagi. Nie potrzebowałem więcej i zupełnie się uspokoiłem. Użyłem wody, którą mi przyniesiono, do odwilżania muru i praca moja szybko postępowała naprzód. Trzeciego dnia krata z łatwością dawała się wyjmować. Wtedy podarłem na szmaty kołdrę i prześcieradła, uplotłem linę, która mogła służyć zamiast drabiny sznurowej, i oczekiwałem nocy, aby uskutecznić ucieczkę. W istocie, nie miałem czasu do stracenia, gdyż braciszek doniósł mi, że następnego dnia mam być sądzony przez juntę, złożoną z teatynów, pod przewodnictwem członka świętej inkwizycji. Nad wieczorem znowu przyniesiono ciało, okryte czarnym suknem ze srebrnymi frędzlami. Domyśliłem się, że musi to być ów znakomity nieboszczyk, o którym wspominał Sangre Moreno. Jak tylko noc zapadła i cisza zaległa klasztor, wyjąłem kratę, przywiązałem drabinkę i już miałem schodzić, gdy widma ukazały się na murze cmentarnym. Byli to, jak możecie się domyślić, uczniowie doktora. Poszli prosto do znakomitego nieboszczyka i unieśli go, nie tykając wszakże sukna ze srebrnymi frędzlami. Skoro odeszli, otworzyłem okno i spuściłem się jak najszczęśliwiej. Następnie chciałem oprzeć o mur pierwsze z brzegu mary i dostać się na drugą stronę. Właśnie zabierałem się do tego, gdym posłyszał, że otwierano bramę cmentarną. Czym prędzej uciekłem do przysionka, położyłem się na marach i przykryłem suknem z frędzlami, podnosząc jednak jeden róg, abym mógł widzieć, co się dalej stanie. Naprzód wszedł jakiś koniuszy, cały czarno ubrany, z pochodnią w jednej, a szpadą w drugiej ręce. Za nim postępowała służba odziana w żałobne szaty, nareszcie dama niezwykłej piękności, od głowy do stóp osłonięta czarną krepą. Tonąc we łzach, zbliżyła się do mar, na których leżałem, i padłszy na kolana, w te słowa zaczęła gorzkie narzekania: - O drogie szczątki najukochańszego z mężów! dlaczegóż nie mogę, jak druga Artemizja, pomieszać waszych popiołów z moim pożywieniem, ażeby krążyły z moją krwią i ożywiły to serce, które zawsze biło tylko dla ciebie. Ale ponieważ wiara zabrania mi posłużyć ci za żywy grobowiec, pragnę przynajmniej wyrwać cię z tego zbiorowiska nieboszczyków, pragnę każdego dnia rzewnymi łzami zlewać kwiaty wyrosłe na twoim grobie, gdzie ostatnie moje westchnienie wkrótce połączy nas razem. To powiedziawszy dama obróciła się ku koniuszemu, mówiąc: - Don Diego, każ wziąć ciało twego pana; pochowamy je w ogrodowej kaplicy. Natychmiast czterech barczystych służących porwało mary. Sądząc, że niosą umarłego, niezupełnie się mylili, gdyż w istocie byłem na pół umarły z przestrachu. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tej części swych przygód, dano mu znać, że sprawy hordy wymagają jego obecności. Opuścił nas i już go więcej tego dnia nie widzieliśmy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie